Blame it on Bad Luck
by Backinwonderland
Summary: Sequel to Plan: B - Tom and Emily have been going strong for a solid year, but when she goes to visit Tom and the band on tour, strange things start happening. Is there a limit to how much their relationship can handle? How much bad luck can they take?
1. PART ONE

Hello everyone! This is the sequel to my Tom Fletcher fic - Plan: B! If you HAVEN'T read that, I recommend you do, though you'll probably be able to grasp the plot of this story if you haven't.

Anyway, I love you all! Sorry I've been hibernating for so long!!

************

**PART ONE**

**Chapter 1**

"I would highly appreciate it, Miss Jones_, _if you would _put your phone away_," Professor Edwards remarked irritably, causing me to hastily stow my mobile clumsily back in my pocket. My cheeks blushed a light shade of rose as a few of the students sitting around me turned to view my embarrassment. Professor Edwards was a known Phone Confiscator, and rarely did anybody get off with just a warning. I had to consider myself lucky.

He continued on with his lecture about Virginia Woolf's use of the stream of consciousness writing. My mind had checked out once I'd sat down in my seat; I couldn't have bothered paying attention even if I tried. The burning need to take my phone back out almost overpowered me. Almost like a drug addict counting down the minutes till their next possible hit – I needed my fix. Though, admittedly, I wasn't addicted to your average run-of-the-mill drug. No, I was addicted to a human being, and seeing as I could not take out my phone, I was not able to contact said human. I suddenly had empathy for drug addicts.

Somehow I managed to fight against the strong urges for another hour before my modern literature class was released. We poured out of the room like ants evading an open floor, and the moment my feet reached the hallway, my phone was back in my hand.

I had three new text messages.

_"Haha yeah, I thought that too."_

_"Did you like the other one?"_

_"Em? You there?" _

I sighed before sitting down on a small bench located just outside my class's building. Students were rushing by me, all in a hurry to get to their own classes. None of them even paused to glance in my direction.

Just the way I liked it.

_"Sorry. Was in class. Edwards caught me but let me off with a warning." _I replied back as I reorganized the books that were spilling out of my bag. I hated my inability to be neat.

_"Ah it's all good. I have to go now though – sound check. Call you after the gig?" _It saddened me slightly that we couldn't continue our conversation about my dislike towards confusing books, but I understood his other commitments.

_"You better. Good luck!" _I smiled as I hit send and stood up from the chilly bench. The nippy yet cleansing October weather was always my favorite. There was just something about the scent of fall that warmed my heart. Or maybe it was the fact that I loved hot apple cider or pumpkin muffins. Fall was just my perfect season, like it was designed to fit with my brain. I loved the clothes, the atmosphere, and the food… Why wasn't I born in the fall?

Though despite my undeniable love for autumn, even _I_ had to admit that the sharp wind on my face was a bit too much to handle. I quickly walked back to my dorm room with thoughts of tea and cozy warm blankets on my mind.

"Honey, I'm home!" I called loudly once I unlocked the door to my dorm. My roommate, Amanda, was lying on her stomach across her bed with a book propped up in front of her face. She lowered the book to smile in my direction, before bringing it back up and submerging herself in its depths.

I was all too accustomed of her love for a good book, so I let her lack of social skills go. Instead, I immediately flicked the water cooker on and readied myself for a cup of tea. As the water heated, I dropped my school stuff on my bed and detangled myself from my coat. Amanda suddenly came to life.

"Are you making tea?"

"Yeah. Want some?"

"Yes, please," our conversation was limited and I smiled, quite pleased.

I fixed our mugs and went to sit on my bed, waiting for the water cooker to finish. Modern literature had been my last class of the day and I was free to go and do whatever I pleased. I contemplated the thought of working on my homework, but quickly denied the idea. Homework could always wait till the weekend, right?

Obviously, my procrastination skill had done anything but improve over the last year.

"Water's up," Amanda pulled me out of my thoughts and to the sound of the water boiling. I rolled my eyes as I walked by her small twin bed and the massive collage covering most of her wall – it wasn't as if _she _wasn't able to fix a cup of tea.

I gently handed a steaming mug of chai tea to Amanda, and kept a mug of green tea for myself. We were very predictable in our drinks.

What seemed like maybe seconds, minutes, or hours later, Amanda finally broke our silence. "So, did you talk to Tom at all today?"

"For a bit. They have a show tonight, so he had to go."

"Where are they now?"

"Liverpool, I think."

"How's Danny doing?"

"Good, I think. Still single," I knew that was the answer she really wanted to hear. Not that she was still interested.

"Poor boy. He'll find a keeper eventually." Amanda sounded very sure of her words, as if she truly hoped my brother _would _find a suitable partner.

Amanda had once been one of Danny's highest candidates on the relationship train. They had dated for nearly two months (which, believe me, is a _lot _for my brother), but eventually had a very clean break up. There were no tears or fights, just a mutual agreement that they'd be better off on their own. I'd never seen a break up done so… _professionally_.

The two were still on 'friend terms', though. They would always ask and see how the other was doing, like it was genuinely nice to hear. I respected the odd relationship, in a weird way. I'd never seen one like it.

The alarm clock placed haphazardly on Amanda's bedside table randomly started ringing once the little hand hit five. Amanda immediately hopped off her bed and dawned her jacket while gathering her books. It was time for her astronomy class.

"I'll see you later, yeah?" She called before leaving the dorm room.

"Maybe. I think I'm going to head over to Alison's later. I haven't seen her all week."

"Oh, all right then. Tell her I say hello!" And with those words Amanda departed, leaving me alone in the silent room.

The room itself wouldn't have been considered silent if it could talk. More drama, romance, and excitement had gone on in this particular room than completely necessary. Not only that, but the images, posters, and photographs coating the walls basically spoke as if they had voices of their own.

On my side of the room I had very few artifacts hanging around my bed. I had one photograph of my family, one of my friends, and one of Tom and myself. Amanda's side was undeniably more interesting (though many would argue that it was also more… creepy). Above her bed and bending around the corner of the wall Amanda had perfectly organized a collage of all her favorite things. The most dominating, and slightly terrifying, of all those things happened to be my brother's, and boyfriend's, pop band. She had taken newspaper clippings, magazine articles, and Internet photos and plastered them in a uniquely artistic way above her. Their smiling, boyish faces grinned down at me as they were captured in time, sharing their happiness and bliss with me. I couldn't help but smile and shake my head. Those boys…

Among the photos, Amanda had recently started to add pictures of animals (the girl was a known animal activist – a recent vegetarian and everything), pictures of her family, the book covers from her favorite books, movie titles – everything and anything that made her happy. I suppose it was good for her mood.

My thoughts were interrupted by another ringing noise, except this time it wasn't the alarm clock, but my mobile hidden in my pocket.

"Hello?" I answered breathlessly as I struggled to answer it in time.

_"Em! I'm so glad you answered!" _Tom's beautiful voice met my ears with a chuckle to his tone. I sighed in contentment, happy to at least be connected to him somehow, even if it _was_ just a phone.

"Of course I answered! How could I not when Tom Fletcher was giving me a ring?" I teased, plopping myself down on the couch Amanda and I had rescued once while dumpster diving (or "treasure hunting" in her terms) and cuddling up in a blanket. Part of me imagined it was Tom, and not a blanket.

Yes, I will admit that I am just that pathetic.

_"How did the rest of your day go? Surely not all as bad as your boring Modern Lit class?" _

And with that, Tom and I filled each other in on our busy days. The weird thing was, even though we're basically the same age, we both do completely different things. I'm in university, trying to plan my life and figure out what-the-heck I want to do with myself, while Tom skipped that part all together and jumped into the music business (fairly well, might I add).

So seeing as we live basically completely different lifestyles, we're oddly enthralled by each other's stories. Tom loves to hear about my day-to-day routine; the more boring and average it is, the better. Yet I love to hear all about the glamour he gets to deal with all the time. TV show appearances, famous meet-and-greets, live concerts – it all sounds like a fantastic story that I never get tired of hearing.

Despite the fact that I absolutely _love _Tom's band, it really puts a sad note into our relationship. I would never in a million years ask him to quit McFly, but going four, five, even six weeks without seeing him is almost torture. A phone conversation can only give you so much.

"So did you talk to Fletch? Didn't he say that when you guys have your gig in Reading you could come visit?" I asked eagerly, knowing that the Reading gig was only a week away.

Tom sighed and was silent for a moment, sounding reluctant to answer.

"What?" I asked as my heart sank in my chest. I knew what was about to happen.

_"I talked to him… he just doesn't think that a drive out to London would be in the cards. Isn't there anyway you could come to us?" _Tom asked, sounding desperate.

"I don't have a car, and none of my friends could go that far out for a day trip. They all have classes. I was checking the train schedules but they're doing constructions on that station, and I'd have to detour around the city. It's like the world just doesn't want us to connect…"

I'll admit - a small part of me truly wanted to cry. Now, to a new onlooker, the fact that Tom and I couldn't hang out may seem like a small and insignificant fact, but not many people are aware of just how many times Tom and I had made plans, only to have them fall through. Every single time. I'd lost count of how many times it'd happened already. I stopped keeping track after about the fifth time.

_"Aw, no, Em… don't say that. We need to stay positive, Love. We'll figure this out, I promise," _Tom sounded genuinely upset with the turn of our conversation and I felt slightly guilty. Since when had I developed into such a whiney baby?

"Yeah, you're right. I'm sorry. We'll… we'll figure something out. We always do," I amended myself, trying to believe my own words.

_"That's the spirit. I promise we'll see each other soon, okay? And you know how I _always _keep my promises," _he chuckled lightly, as if he was telling himself some funny inside joke. I rolled my eyes and agreed.

"Yeah, I know. And I'm holding you to that promise then. Don't leave me hanging," I joked as I glanced at the clock. It was already six o'clock. Would I still have time to get to Alison's?

_"You know I would never. Anyway Em, I've got to go. I think your damn brother is trying to drunkenly hide my guitar. This should be interesting…_" Tom trailed off as a loud crash was heard in the background.

"Oh gosh - go. He'll do something stupid." I wasn't joking. He really would.

_ "Bye, Em. Love you!" _

"Love you too!" I cringed as another loud crash was heard before the line went dead.

Maybe I _did _have enough time for a quite venting session with Alison…


	2. Chapter 2

**Well hello there! **

**So I'm excited to see how excited you all are for this story! Trust me - it's going to be a LONG one! Be prepared!! haha**

**Anyway, I love you my dears. Thank you!**

****************

Alison Hamilton lived in a separate dorm building then the one Amanda and I lived in. In order to pay her a visit I had to re-bundle myself in my winter coat, scarf, hat, and mittens, and brace myself for the chilly weather ahead of me.

The sun had already set and the campus had a few straggling students bustling through its courtyards. Their faces were down to prevent the wind from stinging their lips and noses as they quickly ran through the grass or walkways, trying to escape the winter-like atmosphere. I mimicked their postures and nearly sprinted across the small concrete parking lot to the south-facing dorm building. Inside, on the third floor, was Alison's room.

The interior of the building was wonderful, though not for the usual reasons. The dorms all looked the same across the entire campus, so my pleasure wasn't from any sort of ascetics. It was wonderful in the sense of warm heat surrounding my chilled body as I securely shut the metal door behind my shivering frame, locking the freezing air and wind outside. Everyone knows of the euphoric feeling I mean – the one where you're finally free of the constricting, nerve killing weather that comes with every winter and fall. It's the same feeling you get when your mother brings you hot soup on a sick day – even the smallest bit of warmth can make you feel better.

I half-consciously made my way up the stairs and down the hall towards Alison's room. I'd taken this same route hundreds – thousands – of times in the past three years. We'd been friends since our freshmen year and had stayed friends through some of the hardest of test (academic _and _social tests, might I add). Though that is a whole other story.

"Knock, knock!" I said as I let myself in through the unlocked door. Alison was sitting on her bed, surrounded by schoolbooks, and precariously biting the end of a ballpoint pen. She looked up excitedly at the sound of my arrival and quickly shut all of her books, throwing them to the side.

"Thank _God_!" She cried in relief, as she jumped up from the bed and crossed the room to envelope me in an enormous hug. I laughed in response, pleased with the greeting.

"Hello to you too!" I chuckled, dropping my winter clothes on the chair she had in the corner. Her roommate was nowhere to be seen – she rarely spent time with Alison. Her style was a bit more drastic and she spent many hours of her university nights partying with the unruly freshmen. Alison didn't seem to mind the privacy too much, though.

"You've just rescued me from hours of studying! I should make you cookies or give you money or something."

"No need, my friend. I'm willing to save you anytime. Besides, I needed some good old Alison And Me Time," I laughed, crossing the room and neatlyshoving her textbooks off the bed and onto her carpet. She practically hissed at them as she joined me on the bed, glaring down in their direction as if they were the devil himself.

"Well, I am definitely able to provide some of that. I mean, if you'd came over here and said 'I need some Alison and Evolutionary Bio Genetics Evaluations Time', I certainly wouldn't have been able to help." Her eyes continued to glare at her books.

"_Okay_… so we're definitely not going to talk about Evolutionary… whatever it is that you were just studying, then," I replied uneasily, noticing how much it was frustrating her.

"Ugh! It's just – well, how can Billups expect my class to memorize an entire _textbook _by Monday morning? That's definitely not how my brain was _evolutionized_!" I laughed lightly and allowed her to rant on for a few minutes. After I'd leave, she'd probably feel better and be able to continue studying if she ranted out all of her frustration now.

"And to think – you _willingly _signed up for this class! How unfair!" I necessarily added as she continued to sulk.

"And you know what? I think that I'll _willingly _drop it if he assigns any more crazy homework. The nerve of that man!" She was on a role tonight…

We continued bad-talking her professor for a good hour or so. When I was with Alison, I didn't really keep track of time – she was so methodical that it was never necessary. Clocks weren't important in her room.

"Anyway, we've talked about me quite enough for this evening, if I do say so myself," she eventually sighed after she recounted the way Professor Billups's mustache looked like it belong in an old 20's movie, and how teachers with those kind of mustaches shouldn't be taken seriously.

"We could never talk about you enough, darling," I smiled in reply as she hit me lightly on the shoulder.

"Oh, be quite. Why don't you fill me in on the Tom situation? Are you going to visit him next week? Oh! He should come visit here! It's been way too long since I've had my Thomas Fletcher fill," Alison joked, moving quickly out of shit-talking mode and straight into gossiping-teenager. Her transitioning was nice. Kind of.

"Well…" I began, looking down at my lap as I cheerlessly bit my lip. I was, yet again, going to have to explain a failed attempt at meeting up.

"Oh, no. Again?" Alison read me before I could even explain. The girl knew me way too well.

"Yup."

"This is getting ridiculous!"

"You've got no idea…" I laughed without any humor in my voice before groaning and falling back onto her bed, covering my face with my hands. It _was _getting ridiculous. I was growing way too frustrated and it was unfair. How much more of this canceling-every-time could I take before I went absolutely insane?

"What happened this time?" She looked honestly curious as she comfortingly leaned against my leg, sadness obvious in her brown eyes. Even _she _was disappointed with the situation…

"Transportation, I guess. They're going to be an hour away next week, but I've got no way of actually getting there. And then they're moving onto a venue two hours away. By the time that I can _actually_ getthere, they'll be all the way in Scotland!"

"Are they playing any gigs in Scotland?" Alison asked, distracted.

"No… but that's not my point!" I was getting sidetracked myself. I needed to learn how to focus better. "My _point_ is that this _always _keeps happening. Is it like… a sign or something? Is it… I don't know… is it the world or the universe trying to tell me that Tom and I aren't supposed to be together? Like Destiny or Fate screaming in my face 'Get out now! Before it's too late!' or something just as crazy? Maybe this whole thing is just too much… I mean, how can we really _be _together if we're not _together_-?"

"I'm stopping you _right there, _Emily Jones," Alison growled angrily in my direction, frown lines curving deep into her pale face. I stopped talking but I still felt just as terrible inside. Maybe Tom and I really _weren't _supposed to be together…

"Would you stop thinking such girly, dramatic, teenage-romantic/comedy-movie thoughts for five seconds, _please_? I mean really, you and I both know what you're saying is ridiculous. If there is one couple in the world that I know is _supposed _to be together, it's definitely you and Tom. Do you even hear what you're saying?" Alison had a strict no-bullshit policy. She had the ability to call everybody out when they were being intensively overdramatic. In most situations it was a good skill, but in others, such as this, it was down right annoying.

"I _do _hear what I'm saying. It's just… really frustrating…" I sighed, choosing not to fight with her at this specific time. I was already stressed out enough as it was.

"I understand that, I really do, Em. It's the whole 'Oh whoa is me!' act that I don't get. I mean, if you don't like the way yours and Tom's relationship is going right now, then do something to change it. I agree that it totally sucks that your plans fell through, _again_, but you can't just sit around moping forever because then you'd _never _get to do anything you want. You'd just be sitting around doing nothing forever. Not fun." She finished her monologue simply, as if everyone knew this information.

"Yeah, well… it's not quite that simple. We both have really frustrating schedules and transportation issues keep interfering. There are so many different elements to such a simple thing! I just want to be with my boyfriend! Is that too much to ask?" I felt like crying, but I knew she'd probably slap me if I did so.

"Emily, answer me this: who is in your relationship?" Alison asked, her tone serious. I frowned and cocked an eyebrow in her direction, unsure of how I was supposed to answer. What on earth was she getting at?

"What?"

"You heard me. Who is involved with your relationship?"

"Well, Tom, obviously." I stated, staring at her in complete confusion.

"And who else?"

"What do you mean who else? It's just Tom and me. You can't have more people than that!" This girl was insane. Was she actually _going _somewhere with this?

"Exactly! Just you and Tom! So, who decides what happens with your relationship? Me? No, obviously not. The world? Does the universe or all that other nonsense you were blabbering on about get a say? Like Destiny and Fate? No. They do _not_ get a say."

"Well, I mean if you _believe _in them, they do-"

"Em, listen!" She laughed, smacking my knee, "I'm saying that no one besides you and Tom are able to control what happens with your relationship. If you want to visit Tom then you can visit him for as long as your little heart desires. If you want to never see him again – it's just as simple. So what if transportation is freaking complicated? You can figure it out if you _really _and _truly _want to be with him. I know you can. And no one else can tell you that you can't." She finished with a small shrug of her shoulders, as if all of this was scientifically proven in one of her microbiology evolutionary books or something.

"I guess… you're right. It's just really… well, hard," I finally spoke, sighing as my brain tried to think of ways to get to Tom. Hot air balloon? Horse back?

"Know what else is hard, Emily?" She asked, a small yet proud smile on her face.

"What?"

"Being in a relationship for a whole year. You and Tom could be the envy of the entire school. A year means something, love. You two have something special," her face was kinder and warmer now, seeing as I finally caught on to what she was trying to tell me.

I couldn't help but smile at her words. It was true – Tom and I had successfully been together for a month or so more than three hundred and sixty-five days. And none of it passed by easily, that's for sure.

But I wouldn't have traded a second of it for the world.

****************

**Khophey - **Hello lovely! I am literally GRINNING at my computer right now. I am so glad you enjoy my stories so much! This one will have many witty one-liners from Danny - haha be prepared. I'm so excited for it to get rolling! Oh - I'm following you =] anyway, thank you love!

**McFlYiNgHiGh - **Hahahahaha don't hate me! It wasn't THAT bad of an ending, right? I mean, it keeps you wanting MORE XD anyway, haha I totally love you. Don't take TOO much from the title right now. Honestly, I just came up with it on the spot. It'll stick though lmao. And yes I DID TOTALLY FREAK when Tom tweeted that! I feel like we discussed this on twitter. We definitely did lmao. But seriously - I SCREAMED! Not kidding! ANYWAY love you honey! TTYOT!!

**CrushedCoppelia - **Ahhhhhh!!!! Hello my love! You're the best. The bestie-best. Ever. I'm so happy you love Tom now - I mean, I would get you to love him anyway. I literally force people into loving him, even if it's just the fictional version of him. He's still freaking awesome! Now you just have to get me to REALLY love Harry and we'll be even XD anyway, maybe I will do a random one-shot of Amanda/Danny for you. That'd be hilarious XD - ahh! LOVE YOU!!!

**Younggryffindor - **EEP! I'm so glad you're excited! I'M excited! hahaha. And I'm also glad you appriciate the way Danny and Amanda have turned out. It was too difficult for them to be together in this story, so I settled with the "broken up but still on good terms" approach, if you know what I mean lol. ANYWAY love you!!Thanks!

**Holly360 - **Hello lovely!!! It's so wonderful to hear from you again! I'm glad you're enjoying this story as well! I'm hoping it'll pick up and be more dramatic within the next few chapters so there will actually be something to review about haha. Right now it's just random dribbles. Anyway, thank you!!

**xRevolutionary - **Thank you so much! I'm so glad you like it! I hadn't PLANNED on anything happening with Danny/Amanda, but who knows! Maybe something special will eventually pop up XD OH and you're DEFINITELY not alone! That's the problem with writing Tom fics - I mean, he's already PERFECT with Gio, so why even bother? I just pretend Emily is kind of... Gio in another universe or something lmao. I don't know! Ah! Anyway, thank you very much! I highly appreciate that wonderful score!!

**TisBeKiko - **Holy. Shit. - so you're review literally just made me scream out loud. I am SO jealous! I LOVE LOVE LOVE Gabe Saporta! He's one of my favorite celebs! (Part of that is because he's a vegan... lmao) I literally would LOVE that to happen to me! I don't really know the guys from All Time Low that well but that's still just as awesome!! haha ANWAYYYY lmao I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far! Thanks lovely!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! **

**Huge shout-outs to all of my patient readers right now! Sorry these updates are taking so long – I'm knitting 35 pairs of gloves for my principal so he can give them to my teachers as presents. It's taking quite some time!**

**And a shout out to CrushedCoppelia because she's the best beta out there =]**

**Merry Early Christmas!**

****************

"Emily! Hey! EMILY!" I quickly tore my headphones out of my ears as I realized someone was shouting my name. For a few seconds I was disoriented; reading and listening to music on a public bench and then trying to pull myself back to the real world took some effort, I'll have to admit. Guitar riffs were still sounding in my eardrums and I couldn't help but picture the world as if it was all suddenly like Hogwarts.

I was definitely going to have to cut back on the Harry Potter.

"Em! Over here!" I spun in my seat to see the most amazing sight. Tom Fletcher, one-quarter of McFly, was walking across the campus courtyard to the bench I had so comfortably placed myself.

"TOM!" I shrieked, overcome with excitement and joy at his approaching figure. I threw my book to the side and jumped up from my seat before sprinting in his direction. I couldn't believe he'd shown up! How was this possible? It'd been so long! This was the answer to all of our problems!

As I ran to him, my heart began to beat faster and faster as confusion rippled through me. I was running as fast as I possibly could yet Tom's body seemed to be moving farther and farther away. What was going on? Why couldn't I get to him? What was happening?

_Ring, ring… Ring, ring…_

"Huh?" I pulled my head out of my pillow and looked around my room. My phone was vibrating and ringing loudly on my bedside table, the caller ID flashing Tom's name. Such a strange coincidence…

"Hello?" I mumbled, still trying to pull myself out of the dream state that my brain was currently stuck in. What time was it?

_"Em? Hey, aren't you supposed to be in class?"_

Why was the world ten times more confusing in the morning? Nothing was making sense to me.

"What? Tom – _what_? It's only… Oh, shit!" My eyes finally focused on the forceful red numbers glaring at me from the alarm clock. I was going to be late for class.

_"Are you okay? Wait… are you JUST waking up?" _Tom sounded just as surprised and confused as I felt. It was a rare event for me to be late to class. How had I forgotten to set my alarm clock?

"My alarm clock! I forgot to set it!" I stammered as I jumped out of bed and hurriedly began jamming my textbooks into my messenger bag. I probably looked like a zombie and my curly hair was probably dreaded into a disastrous mess but there was nothing I could do. I hated being late.

_"How much time to do you have till class starts?" _Tom asked, his voice just as anxious as my own. He knew about my distaste for tardiness. He knew that it upset me.

"… Five minutes ago!" I threw my hair into a messy bun, pulled my petticoat on over my pajamas, shoved my feet into an old pair of Amanda's snow boots and ran out the door, not bothering to lock it behind me.

_"Which class?"_

"Calculus!"

_"Oh… you know what, you'll be alright. You'll never use it in the real world, anyway."_

"Tom! _SO_ not helping right now!" I huffed audibly as I shoved my way through a large group of gaping freshmen girls. I probably looked like an insane, sleep deprived, PMSing idiot, but none of that mattered to me.

_"Sorry!" _He replied, realizing that jokes weren't going to make me feel better. I felt slightly guilty for snapping at him but I would have to apologize later. Right now, I was on a mission.

"Why'd you call?" I asked quickly, realizing that I _still _had my phone connected to my ear. In truth, I probably would have run much faster if the mobile device wasn't occupying my hand, but part of me liked having Tom's voice encouraging me and worrying with me. It made me feel less alone.

_"Oh… well, I assumed you were in class and I was just going to leave a voice message-"_

"What were you going to say?" I didn't really have time for the "long story".

_"Just that… well, maybe I should wait until after your class-"_

"No, tell me now. I'll be thinking about it and it'll distract me if you wait. What is it?" I knew I was rushing him, but I was being honest. I had another minute or so of running to do anyway, so we had a bit of time.

_"Well… basically I talked to Fletch… and we figured out a way to get you out here for a visit," _Tom's voice was almost nervous, like he was weighing each word carefully before he said it to make sure that it was the perfect word for the situation.

"Oh, that's good. Tell Fletch I say hi!" I replied, not really listening to what he was saying. It was almost like he had told me Fletch, their manager, had found a nice Christmas present for me or something. It was a nice gesture, but I couldn't react as enthusiastically as necessary.

_"Really? That's it? You're not excited?" _He seemed utterly confused by my reaction. I could hear the frown in his voice. What had we been talking about?

"What? Of course I am. You just said I could… visit… Wait," I literally stopped running and stood still in the middle of the parking lot outside the math building. Had he said what I thought he said? "What?"

He was chuckling now. I must've been very amusing to him. _"I said Fletch and I figured it all out. You're coming to visit – for about two or three weeks, if you'd like."_

"Wait…WHAT!" I was undeniably shocked. Was he being serious? Were we actually going to see each other? So many failed attempts had happened… but he seemed so sure of himself. I was going to see him! For two to three weeks!

_"THERE'S the enthusiasm I was looking for," _Tom laughed quietly to himself.

"But – how! When? Oh god, I totally love you!" My cheeks hurt from the intensity of my smile. People were beginning to stare in my direction.

_"I'll tell you more after you class, okay? Go – before you get in trouble!" _

"Oh who needs calculus anyway? Tell me now!"

_"Emily Jones, you get to your class right now. I'm not telling you a thing until your professor officially dismisses you." _

He could be _such _a jerk sometimes.

"I retract my previous statement. I totally _hate _you right now," I pouted as I solemnly continued my way towards the math building, though this time at a slowly paced walk.

_"Hate is just another form of love, sweetheart. Hm… That could be our next single…" _He was already off on some other planet…

"Ugh! Well, I'm at my class. Thank you for successfully distracting me for the next forty-five minutes. I won't be able to focus on a thing!" I groaned as I approached the door.

_"You asked for it, love! I'll talk to you in a bit. Bye!" _

"Bye…" I sulked before hanging up and swinging the door open in front of me. All of the faces in the class turned to look at me, bug eyed and amazed as I slowly made my way to my seat.

"Late, Miss Jones? This was unexpected," my professor sounded surprised as he stopped his lecture mid sentence.

"You know me… full of surprises…" I replied sarcastically as I made my way to the back and took my seat. The professor gave me a warning look before moving back to the lesson he had on the board. It was at that exact moment that I began daydreaming.

So Tom had finally figured out how to get us together? What had he thought of that I hadn't already? We basically exhausted every option out there – what did he have up his sleeve? And for two to three weeks? Could I even get that much time off of school? I probably could, seeing as my record was perfect this year - not a single absence since the beginning of the semester. That had to account for something, right? This would qualify as a well-deserved vacation or something.

No, my professors would never believe that.

But still, I could always lie. Though Tom had never asked me to do a thing like that before… But Allison _did _say that if I _really _wanted to see Tom, I could definitely make it happen. So what if I basically skipped school? Tom was worth it.

Except… I wasn't becoming one of those I'll-skip-school-and-ruin-my-education-just-for-a-boy's-attention girls, right? My mother always warned me about those types of situations. She told me that I was more important than any boy I'd ever meet – and _my_ well-being came first.

But Tom wasn't just another _boy_. He was… _Tom_.

And I'd get to see Danny too. It'd been so long since I'd had any really good sibling-bonding time with him. Whatever Tom had planned would be a perfect way for Dan and me to see each other. Not to mention Dougie and Harry, their other two band mates. The four of them together was an equation for fun – one that even my _calculus _professor could understand.

Whatever Tom had in store, I could go along with it.

Forty-five agonizing minutes later, I was finally released into the freedom of the hallways and clumsily dialed Tom's number on my phone.

First ring…

Second ring…

Third ring…

_ I swear to god if the jerk doesn't pick up his phone-_

_"Hello?" _

"Tom!" I squeaked rather obviously as I walked with a random group of people towards the reading/writing building. I had my creative writing class before a break, at which time I fully intended to eat the entire dining hall. My stomach was oh-so hungry.

_"Emily!" _He obnoxiously mimicked me, laughing as I huffed with impatience.

"So what is your beautifully magnificent plan? The entire time I was in class I conjured up different ideas including hot-air balloons and horseback rides. Stop me if I've already guessed it," I laughed lightly as I slowly strolled through the gardens. It was an overcast day and the clouds were blocking any form of heat the sun could produce, though I was willing to endure the nippy air if it meant I could talk to Tom.

_"Okay, so I was sitting in my bunk when it suddenly hit me," _Tom began recounting his story in an excited voice, just as eager to inform me of the plan as I was to hear it, _"and I said to myself 'Tom, if the main problem is transportation, why don't you just provide it?' and then it all made sense."_

"What? Tom, you can't come and pick me up. You guys just have the tour bus – and that'd be insane."

_"I'd send a taxi for you, Emily," _he said in an obvious tone, as if it was the most apparent thing in the world.

And it was. How had I not considered something as simple as a taxi?

"That is… utterly brilliant. I'm feeling remarkably stupid right now."

_"So am I. Hold on, there's more," _I could feel his excitement building as he paused for a dramatic effect. Why did he _always _do that? _"I was thinking about how lovely it'd be to see you for a day… but then I realized how lovely it'd be for you to tour with us."_

"I'm in school," I added, just incase he forgot.

_"Your ability to doubt me so quickly is offensive, Emily."_

"Right. Sorry, continue."

_"Anyway, as I was saying, it'd be really wicked to have you around for the rest of the tour, if you're willing to be cooped up on a small bus with four smelly guys and our crew."_

"I'd do it in a heartbeat."

_"Perfect, because it's kind of already been arranged." _He almost sounded like a guilty five-year-old boy with his hand stuck in the cookie jar.

"What? Please elaborate, Fletcher." He knew I meant business when the last name was used.

_ "Well… seeing as I kind of thought or hoped that you'd say yes… Fletch and I took the liberty of… well… calling your school. Basically, you touring with us will count as a music credit and you'd get credit for your other classes as long as you bring your homework along with you. But I mean, if you don't want to do it I completely understand and we can call your school back-"_

"Tom," I cut him off, shocked, "this is one of the… best… _best _things that's happened to me in a very long time. I just… oh gosh, this is perfect! Thank you!" I almost felt like crying. Everything was actually working out. Was that even possible?

_"Really? You're happy?" _He sounded relieved. Did he think I'd react any different?

"Happy? I'm beyond happy. Ecstatic. Exuberant. Blissful. And every other synonym for pure happiness! Thank you! Thank you, thank you, _thank you_!" I couldn't say it enough.

_"No, thank _you_, Em. I can't wait to see you."_

It was going to work out, after all.

****************

**alysmiley – **ah fear not, lovely. I completely understand the "busy" life right now. We all have lives that we can't just put aside for fanfic reading! Haha anyway, I'm glad you're excited for this story! I am too! And it's only JUST getting started!!! Ahhh! Anyway, peace lovely! We MUST catch up on twitter one of these days!

TisBeKiko – bahaha I love that you love Tom from this story. I've been told that he can seem very appealing as this character! What can I say? He's my favorite =] haha anyway, glad you're enjoying it! More to come soon hopefully! Peace lovely!

**McFlYiNgHiGh – **Hahahah I love you XD So glad you're so excited to read! I'm sorry I haven't been able to update as much as I would have liked! I swear, once my vacation comes I'll definitely be able to do more! Haha and I did tell you that due to your extreme need to study for whatever microbiology thing you take, totally inspired the fake course I invented for Allison, right? Because I wanted it to seem completely crazy lmao. Bahaha and I'm glad you think that Allison/Me gives good advice! What a compliment! Peace lovely!

**Younggryffindor – **Haha well now you can use everything Allison said in the future =] all of the advice she gave I had used on my other friend who is having IMMENSE boy problems right now. It seemed to do her some good =] Anyway, thank you lovely!

**Dani6531 – **So sorry this took me so long to put up!!! I've been feeling guilty for so long! I promise once my vacation comes around I'll definitely be better at it haha. And young Thomas is my favorite too =] such a sweet boy and a fun character to write for! Love it! Anyway, thanks lovely!

**XMcflyxLoverxKatiex – **Oh it's completely fine! Don't worry about it, I completely understand! As long as you like the story that's all I really care about haha. Sorry the update didn't come very fast! Anyway, thanks lovely! Good luck for studying for your tests!

**XRevolutionary – **SO SO SO glad you liked it! Please don't commit suicide due to my horrible updating abilities! That would NOT be good! Haha but seriously, you flatter me my dear. I do not feel worthy! Anyway, thank you SO much! Peace lovely!


	4. Chapter 4

**I AM SO SORRY. **

**My life has been packed full of stuff and I haven't had a second to breathe. BUT I AM SO SORRY. **

**First of all, this story will DEFINITELY have an ending. It will not go on hiatus. Second of all, I am NOT quitting FF. I was just overly busy!!! And third of all, I promise to update more. So the worried messages can turn into nice, pleasant one's now, right? Hahaha**

**I love you guys =]**

****************

Amanda looked down at the neatly organized list she had in front of her as I continued to yank the zipper on my suitcase, trying to unsuccessfully lock in the bulging clothing articles that I attempted to packed. Tom had told me to pack light and only use one suitcase. It wasn't as simple as it had sounded.

"Deodorant?"

"Ch-_eck_!" I sighed as I yanked the zipper again.

"Toothbrush and toothpaste? _And _floss?"

"Yup!" I huffed again as my fingers slid off of the small metal puller.

"Underwear? Including sexy lingerie for those secretive nights alone with Tom?" Amanda said all of this in a suggestive tone as I tried to suppress a blush.

"…Check," I eventually replied, unable to deny it. She smirked as she ticked it off the list.

"Two weeks worth of jeans, shirts, sweatshirts, and socks?"

"Oh! I forgot the socks!" How could I forget socks? Amanda's eyes widened in shock as her thoughts reflected my own. She threw a brand new pack of white socks in my direction, always prepared.

"Thank you," I smiled, and then frowned. How was I supposed to fit them in?

"Oh! Put them in your purse!" She was just full of great ideas wasn't she? How come _my_ brain wasn't working correctly?

"Don't fret, love. You're just excited. This is why you have me! I'm here as your back-up brain in times of extreme stress or happiness, and this is one of those times," could she read my mind now, too?

We (or Amanda, really) finished packing my one solitary suitcase as a light snowfall began drifting down from the over-cast sky hovering with a permanent air above my school. It was that time of year - the time when fall turns into winter prematurely. The air is freezing and the sun never shines, yet the snow isn't wet enough to stick to the ground for any kind of fun.

The most depressing time of the year.

"So you'll make sure to call me all the time right? And you'll tell me all the dirty details to everything that happens, okay? And… and…. you'll text too? Don't forget that!" Amanda seemed nervous as she helped me pack my bag into the back of the black taxi waiting patiently outside our dorm building. The driver, an old man smoking a cherry scented cigarette, had made no move to get out of the car and help.

"I'll call you _twice _a day if it'll make you happy," I replied, laughing in amusement as she engulfed me in a large hug.

"That's perfect!" She squeezed my ribs and released me, a pleased and contented smile on her face. "Oh – and tell Danny I say hello! That boy needs to give me a call one of these days!" She laughed as I opened the cab door and felt waves of artificial heat wrap around me. I welcomed it fiercely.

"I'll tell him. Bye, Mandy! Love you!" I called to her as she closed my door and waved as the cab driver pulled away. She stood there for about two seconds before sprinting back into our building and out of the freezing snow.

The driver and I spoke very little as we sped along the highway towards the current venue the guys were presently located at. The sky slowly began to go from a dull gray to a smokey, unnatural black. The clouds remained as a full sky-cover and blocked any light the moon or stars could've possibly provided.

"Here we are," my driver finally spoke in a heavy Italian accent as he carefully pulled into a large, empty arena parking lot. The fans and venue attendants had long disappeared into the night, leaving the fun and entertainment of the concert for the warmth of their own homes.

In an odd way, I felt like I was going home, too.

I jumped out of the car and was pleased to note that there was no disappointing snow falling here. The air was brisk and the trees were vacant of leaves but it still felt more like fall than winter.

I heaved my bag out of the trunk and, without any form of payment, the driver sped off towards the highway, leaving me alone in a parking lot facing a large orange tour bus. I was familiar with this bus. It sent shivers down my spine that even the cold weather had no influence over.

Part of me felt like I was back in my dream as I began walking towards the bus, terrified that it would remain out of my reach. But as I walked, it came closer like it was supposed to do. I still didn't believe it was real.

I opened the door and hoisted my bag onto the steps behind me. The front part of the bus was quiet. A few lights were on and the small radio next to where the driver would sit was playing light elevator music and catching small bits of static. I took a deep breath and made my way towards the back where I knew there would be a set of small, spiraling stairs leading towards the upstairs lounge area. A small part of me knew the boys would be up there. Danny had told me before that he spent nearly ninety-nine percent of his time on the bus's couch.

"Hello?" I called, my excitement overwhelming me as I left my bag (which was too big for the stairwell) at the bottom and slowly climbed my way up the black and orange stairs. The congenial hum of voices that I had previously been hearing slowly cut off as I arrived at the top step.

"EMILY!" I was literally thrown backward as a stampede of over-grown boys ran in my direction and engulfed me in a large dog-pile. Arms were squeezing and tickling me as I tried to right myself and breath gulps of fresh air.

"Guys! Air!" I gasped, trying to wiggle away.

They smelt of strong body odor, sweat, and alcohol. It was obvious they were still relaxing from their show and hadn't yet bothered to change or shower off. Or even put on basic deodorant.

"You made it!" Someone called happily as the bodies slowly peeled away from me, leaving my skin feeling heavy and wet. I felt like I needed a shower of my own.

"Of course I did!" I replied to whoever had spoken. When I was finally free from ever pair of strong arms I took a chance to look around at all of the people hovering inches from me.

Danny was up front and center, his bright blue eyes alight with excitement as a playful and nostalgic smile spread eagerly across his face. No doubt he was thinking about all the hijinks we could get up to together, just like old times in our childhood years. His brain was already calculating different pranks and scandals.

Behind him and to the left was Harry, standing casually with a warm and welcoming expression placed politely onto his face. He had a new haircut, like he always did whenever I saw him. This time it was short and gelled into an almost-Mohawk. Still, it looked like he'd just rolled out of bed with it. Nicely done.

And to Harry's right was Dougie, nearly standing on his tiptoes so he could see me over Danny's large shoulders. He had a pleased, boyish look on his face as he grinned widely, almost like a puppy would when their owner came home from a long day of work. He waved at me as our eyes met, his hand flying sporadically. I waved back and laughed.

Last, but definitely not least, Tom stood behind all three of his friends, smiling patiently as the other three pushed forward to hold my attention. But none of them interested me any more as I locked eyes with Tom for the first time in what felt like forever. His warm brown eyes were like a portal to a much nicer place – somewhere that I wanted to be.

He lightly pushed Harry and Dougie aside, sliding between them without a word as his eyes still held mine. As he worked on weaseling his way passed Danny, his smile grew wider and made my heart flutter.

And then he enveloped me in a hug so wonderful that I never wanted to let go. It was so much kinder and more meaningful than the one that had previously suffocated me. I squeezed him back as hard as I could, refusing to relinquish the feeling of actually holding him in my arms. This was real.

"It's great to see you," he whispered before finally loosening his grip around my shoulders and taking half a step away. "Come say hello to everyone."

He took my hand and led me through Danny, Harry and Dougie who had continued to stand in the middle of the walkway with pleased smiles still etched on their faces. I squeezed Tom's calloused hand, making sure it was still there.

He led me through the hallway and into a room that opened up into a lounge. The walls all had a couch that swung around each corner of the room and faced the opening of the doorway. There was a fair amount of people relaxing and watching T.V. from spots on the comfortable leather sofa. Half of them I recognized, and the other half I'd never seen in my life.

"Everyone, this is Emily Jones – Danny's sister and my girlfriend," Tom introduced me formally to the group, his grin growing as he tightened his grip on my hand. "Emily – this is everyone."

I was dragged to the corner of the sofa and sat in between Tom and Danny. They sandwiched me tightly against both of their sides and slowly their bad stench started to dissipate. I must've grown desensitized to it.

"Tom's so bad at doing introductions. 'Everyone' is not our name, thank you very much," a very tall and very thin man sitting on the right wall's sofa laughed a deep throaty laugh as his eyes twinkled in good humor. "My name is Jeff – I'm the band's new techie. Pleasure to meet you, Emily. I've heard wonderful things about you," Jeff reached across the space between us to grasp my hand and shake it excitedly. He seemed like a pocket full of sunshine.

"Nice to meet you too," I responded, slightly surprised yet pleased. He'd heard wonderful things about me?

"And I'm Deana, but you can just call me Dee," A tall, dark skinned girl standing in the corner waved over at me, a polite smile on her face as she introduced herself. "I'm the PA's assistant. Basically the babysitter for these children," she laughed as she waved her hand towards Danny and Dougie. They both rolled their eyes, yet similar proud smiles seemed to break over their faces. I could practically read Danny's mind – the fact that they were given a so-called "babysitter" was more or less an accomplishment in his eyes.

"And you remember Frank, right? He's been our bouncer since day one," Tom pointed towards the large, sumo-wrestler type man who was currently taking up two whole seats on the couch. He smiled over at me and I waved. Of course I remembered Frank. The last time I'd seen him, he'd ushered Amanda and me into a McFly concert.

"'Ow ya' doin' Em? All right?" He asked in a heavy accent.

"I'm doing great. And yourself?"

"Couldn't be better me self, love. Yer looking beautiful, as always of course." I blushed at his compliment. Good ol' Frank.

"And over there," Tom called my attention back to him, seeming eager to prove his ability in introducing everyone, "is Valerie. She's Frank's cousin. She's part of our technician crew," he explain as I looked over at the small pale girl seated quietly next to Frank, her long brown hair covering her face and hiding her from view. She gave me a small smile, and adverted her eyes before blushing.

"Val's really shy. Frank was hoping that bringing her out here would help her social skills and such," Danny leaned in to whisper in my other ear as though trying to explain the nervous girl's odd behavior. What my brother was saying seemed to be quite accurate; as the girl sat next to her cousin, she continuously twisted her fingers in her lap and shifted her eyes around the room, as if unsure if she was seeing it all correctly. I felt an odd sense of pity towards her.

"I hope so. She seems really nice," I whispered back casually.

"And that's Harry's girlfriend, Izzy. You two have met before right? Yeah, I thought so." Tom said.

"Oh and that's Marcus. He's our tour manager's intern. Basically he does all the work." Dougie said, wanting to introduce people too.

"And obviously you know, Fletch," Harry must've felt it necessary to speak as well.

"Of _course_," I smiled, laughing lightly.

The rest of the group consisted of individuals that I'd met at one point or another over the years. We spent a few minutes catching up before Tom grasped my hand and suddenly tugged me away from my seat. A sudden rush of excitement flooded through my body at his small touch. It was way too good to be true.

"Now that the _proper _introductions are over," Tom glared playfully over at Sunshine Jeff who laughed in return, "I'm going to go show Emily to her bunk and help her get settled in." Tom began leading me down the hallway.

"Wait, wait!" Danny called, jumping up from his seat and frowning and cringing at the same time. "Can we set some rules please? Like… some guidelines so I don't go crazy or something?"

"Danny? Seriously?" I asked, shaking my head and laughing.

"Yeah… like… could you two… _not _be alone?" He seemed to know how ridiculous his request was.

"Bye Danny!" Tom and I laughed at the same time as the rest of the group rolled around in hysterical amusement at Danny's poor attempt at regulating his sibling's relationship.

He would never have won anyway.

"Finally…" Tom whispered once we'd descended the stairs. Without a moment's notice my back was against the plastic wall and Tom's body was pressed tightly against mine. My mind reeled.

"Finally…" I repeated a second before he kissed me.

How had I lived without this?

****************

**McFlYiNgHiGh – **Hahah thank you lovely! As you know, I DID have a lovely time in NYC but I couldn't go to the Hard Rock… I'm still extremely upset about that actually. I probably would've freaked out and been like "OH MY GOD THEY WERE HERE!" hahaha. I need seriously help lmao. Anyway, I'm so glad you're excited about Tom and Emily!!! I wanted to get them back together quickly because SO MUCH MORE is going to happen in this story. It's gonna be a LONG one haha. Anyway, love you! TTYOT!!

**TisBeKiko – **Lmao that totally made me literally laugh out loud. "Tom's my favorite… but I like Danny the most" totally still laughing haha. Not because I don't agree, it's just worded so perfectly haha. Know what I mean? I don't even know anymore lmao. ANYWAY glad you like it! Sorry the update took so long!!! Peace lovely!

**Holly360 – **Sorry this took so long lovely!!! To think I haven't updated since before Christmas!! AHH! Think of this as a late Christmas present then hahah. Anyway, glad you think they're cute!! I wanted this chapter to start off their cuteness/fluffiness. I'm so excited it's not even funny!! Haha peace lovely!

**XMcflyxLoverxKatiex – **Glad your tests are over!! Most of my ridiculous school stuff just ended too so I'm actually able to update more. Hopefully haha. Anyway, so glad you're loving it! More to come!! Peace lovely!

**Dani6531 – **That is extremely wonderful! I'm glad you're able to relate to Emily so well – that's a great compliment!! I feel like if she was a real person I would definitely want her to be one of my friends. And I'm glad you like her and Tom's relationship!!! It's only just getting started!! Anyway, thank you and peace!!

**Alysmiley – **I've missed you lovely!!! We MUST talk more!! I mean, I'm super glad you love the story but on twitter we much have one of our never-ending conversations about something wonderful. Anyway, thank you and talk to you later!!

**Khophey – **Hahah THANK YOU!!! I'm grinning as I read your review. I like it when readers get bubbly feelings in their stomachs =] except if it's due to root beer… then oh well hahah. Anyway, hope this one made you just as happy. Sorry it took forever!!! Peace lovely!

**Funkysam94 – **Hahah hello!!! Lovely to hear from you!! Glad you're enjoying the story but SO SO SO sorry it took me so long to update!! Hope you don't mind!! Anyway, thanks again! Peace lovely =]


	5. Chapter 5

**I am. So sorry. **

**I am a bad, BAD fanfiction writer. Seriously. I suck.**

**Here's some lovely cute fluff to make up for my suckiness.**

****************

Later that evening as I lay wide awake in my small, coffin-like bunk that the boys had so graciously provided me with, my thoughts were dancing around my skull as if I'd been thumped over the head with an arrow shot straight from Cupid's bow. I felt so light and full of love – like nothing could ever go wrong. Tom and I were finally together, which was the ultimate birthday-valentine's-Christmas present on the planet. Nothing could top the amazing euphoria I felt.

_ "Knock, knock_," whispered a voice from outside of my bunk's curtain. My hand automatically reached out to draw back the dividing drape, unthinking as my thoughts continued to dance and play with giddy, cliché situations. I was on a love-drug.

"Tom?" I seemed to be hallucinating as his dark shadow was revealed on the other side of the curtain.

"Hey," he smiled as he managed to finagle his way under my blanket and slide the curtain closed behind his back. Even though I thought it impossible, my grin seemed to grow even larger.

"What are you doing here?" I whispered, fully aware of my brother sleeping just a few bunks over. This particular situation would not please him.

Tom grinned quietly and allowed one of his arms to wrap around my waist, while his other went under my head and brought me closer to his chest. His actions spoke a million words. The warmth radiating from his body seemed to seep into my own skin and I snuggled closer, trying to retain as much heat as possible. I didn't realize I was cold until he arrived.

"I'm _so_ glad you came," he eventually whispered as we sat together, saturating in the sweetness of our reunion.

"_I'm_ glad I came," I replied just as quietly, though the volume of my voice didn't deter the sever impact that I wanted him to understand. I was truly eternally grateful that he was able to create such a perfect situation for us.

We stopped speaking for a while. I wasn't sure how long we allowed the silence to surround us but it was long enough for my mind to slink into a peaceful half-sleep. My vision was slightly glazed over and every touch felt more sensitive than it really was. Tom seemed aware of this and lightly grazed my arm with his fingers.

"Hey… don't fall asleep…" he mumbled into the silence, nudging my head with his arm. I frowned as I cradled myself closer to him, trying to find the same comfort I once had.

"But I'm…. tired…" I yawned in the middle of my sentence.

"I know… Talk to me. Tell me something. Anything." He seemed eager to keep me conscious.

"What do you want me to say?" My eyes were shut and I was speaking for his benefit only. Half of the words leaving my mouth made no sense to my dazed brain.

"Tell me… a story or something. Just don't go to sleep yet."

"Why not? It's been such a long day…"

"Because, if you haven't noticed, I'm milking this whole 'reunion' feeling. I like it way too much to waste it away on sleep."

His words had me grinning like an idiot.

"Well… When you put it _that _way…" I giggled, causing Tom to roll his eyes. I must've sounded like a drunken teenie. "But I'm no good at telling stories. You'll have to tell me one."

Tom sighed once again but I could tell he was agreeing with my request. He must have noticed just how tired I was.

"Once upon a time-"

"'Once up on a time'? Are you just copying Disney now-?"

"Would you just leave me alone and let me tell you a story?"

"Right… sorry… Continue, please," I laughed quietly and waited patiently for him to go on.

"Anyway, as I was _saying_," Tom began again, "once upon a time in a galaxy far, far away-"

"All right, _hold on_. Star Wars, Tom? _Really_?" He had gone too far.

"Well, what do you expect? It truly is the best way to start any intensely epic story! Cut me some slack!" Tom defended himself,

"Fine… go on." There was no winning this argument.

"Well, _anyway_, in this galaxy far, far away there lived two devoted lovers. They were perfect for one another; absolute soul mates," Tom began, a smile evident on his pale face even in the dim light.

I could tell I was going to like this story.

"The woman was utterly beautiful - and not only on the outside, but on the inside as well. She was fair and kindhearted, always trying to do what was best for others." I could feel myself blushing at his words.

"The man had an artistic spirit. He wanted to share the woman's beauty with the entire world through his music and art. He knew it was selfish to keep her all for himself, so he worked day in and day out to create the most perfect songs to mirror her soul."

"That was awfully kind of the man. He didn't have to do that," I cut in as my cheeks burned hot and crimson.

"But he wanted to. She was his muse – his inspiration. Every song that flowed from his heart and every lyric from his mouth were brought upon by her. He wanted to repay her. He needed to," Tom replied earnestly, trying to explain the man's situation.

"I'm sure a simple 'thank you' would've sufficed," I interjected, but Tom had decided to ignore me. He was growing accustomed to my interruptions by now and was learning to block them out.

"But in order for the man to share the woman's beauty with the world, he had to leave her alone at home. She sat by the window every day, patiently waiting for his return while silently weeping at his absence-"

"Wait, I totally didn't _weep_. I mean, sure I missed you a lot but-"

"The man knew that the distance had a horrible effect on his lover. He knew it tortured her, and made her sad. But there was no way for him to abandon his music – the world needed the beauty during such dark and ugly times. He ran through different options and scenarios in his mind but nothing seemed to fit. He was at a loss as to what could be done."

Tom paused for a moment, waiting to see if I'd interrupt again. I remained politely quite, actually interested in the story now. Would it be the same as our own?

"Suddenly, the most perfect idea struck the man. How could he have not realized it before?" Tom began again after realizing that I wasn't going to butt in again. "He quickly wrote to the woman, with hopes that his words would bring her some kind of comfort. He asked her to look at the stars every night before she went to sleep. He told her that somewhere, no matter where he was in the world, he would be looking at the exact same stars too. And that feeling would make their distance seem miniscule."

My eyebrows came together in confusion. Tom had never once asked me to look at the stars and imagine whatever he had just explained. All of this was new information. Maybe his improvisation was completely unique.

"So the woman heeded his words. Every night before she went to sleep, she would sit on a small wooden stool and stare out the window beside her bed. She would gaze into the sky and play different games with the stars. She would connect them and make constellations of her lover's face, she would count them until she fell asleep on the window sill, and she would wish on them, hoping every night for the man to return the very next day. It comforted her to know that somewhere, wherever he was, the man was playing the games too."

I was slightly awed. Tom's story-telling abilities really were amazing. I had no idea he had such a talent for it.

"Then one day, as the woman was tending to the chickens, she saw a dark figure emerging over a small hill beyond their fields. She paused as she worked, confused as to who would be visiting her. As she stared, the body moved closer almost as if it was a dream."

"And it was the man right?" I had to interrupt. How could I not?

"It was the man," Tom answered, smiling as I giddily laughed. Of course I knew it was going to have a happy ending – how could it not? The two were meant to be together. They were soul mates.

"So what happened? He came home and they rejoiced and all that wonderful stuff?" I asked, curiously.

"Well, obviously," Tom answered as if it was evident. "The man told her all about his adventures and about all the stars he saw while he was gone. Then they had crazy welcome-home sex and had many, many babies, seeing as birth control wasn't invented yet."

I had to bite my lip to stop myself from laughing ridiculously loud and giving us away. Once I had calmed down a bit, and wiped a tear from my eye, I had to ask about the stars.

"So where did that come from? The star part? Was this something I should've been aware of?" A small part of me felt guilty. Had he been staring romantically up at the stars thinking that I was doing the same?

Tom's face suddenly looked guilty as well, almost like he was embarrassed.

"No, don't worry about that. I just…" he seemed to be self-conscious, "I got you a present – you know, like a welcome-to-the-bus kind of thing."

"Oh! You didn't have to do that!" I hadn't expected that.

Tom took his arm away from my waist and lowered it to his pajama pocket. I heard the light crackling of a plastic bag as he withdrew whatever item he'd hidden there. Tom handed me the package, grinning in embarrassment and watched me as I tentatively opened it.

"Are these… glow-in-the-dark stars?" I asked in amazement.

"Too corny? I thought so-"

"What are you talking about? These are adorable!" I exclaimed, maybe a bit too loudly. I quickly readjusted the volume of my voice. "Thank you!"

"Really? You like them?"

"Of course! Help me put them up!"

We spent the next few minutes placing the dim stars on the ceiling of my bunk, arranging them in cute shapes like smiley-faces and hearts. I am fully aware of just how stupid and dorky we were acting, but with Tom it didn't feel fake or sickly romantic. It was how we were supposed to be.

I looked over at where Tom was placing his handful to see that he had written our names together. I was going to die from all that love.

"Too weird?" He asked, glancing over at me as I watched his slim fingers work.

"No, not at all," I replied, snuggling under his free arm and closing my eyes. I listened as he sighed happily, laying back down onto the pillow behind him and disposing of the remaining stars back into the plastic bag. We could finish with them in the morning…

I couldn't imagine my dreams being anywhere near as good as that exact moment.

****************

**I'm going to skip the little "reply to reviews" part for this chapter. Just because it's been so freaking long and those of you who reviewed (and still love me enough to keep reading after all this time...) probably forgot what you had said. Peace lovelies! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Look another update! Holy poop!**

People tend to overestimate the entertaining and glamorous life of being in a band. Sure there are the thrilling moments like playing live or appearing on television, but I was never really able to grasp the meaning behind Tom's words whenever he complained about being "bored". He'd told me multiple times on the phone or through text message that the time spent between sets or waiting backstage was like watching paint dry. I'd always thought he was exaggerating. From my point of view, he was just hanging out with his friends all day and then playing loud, noisy shows every night.

I should have listened.

"How you doing?" I glanced over from my history homework spread haphazardly over two or three arena seats to meet Jeff's sunshine-like smile.

"I'm doing good. Trying to get through my homework for school…" I explained, though really I was only working on it due to the lack of activities. I really wasn't assigned very much.

"Good idea. Get a head start and then have the rest of the tour as a vacation. Anyway, have you seen Valerie? She was supposed to bring me some cables backstage but I haven't seen her in a while." I glanced around the large auditorium, trying to locate the young girl's small frame.

"No, sorry. But I haven't really been paying attention. She might be around here somewhere…" My answer was unhelpful and I bit my lip regretfully.

"Oh, alright. Well if you see her, could you tell her I need those cables soon?"

"Of course, no problem." I assured him, smiling politely as he walked away. I sighed, missing the sense of company as his back disappeared from view behind the stage.

It was impossible to focus back on my work – none of it was registering in my mind anyway. As soon as I read the miniscule words printed on the flimsy paper they seemed to scatter right out of my brain, as if mocking my inability to retain important information.

I decided it was time for a break. My eyes scanned the large venue, trying to locate someone – anyone – to talk to. I knew Tom was out (which was why I had settled with studying in the first place) because he had been called away by Danny for their guitar sound-checks, which also meant that Danny was busy as well.

I had seen Dougie meandering around the building somewhere with his phone pressed tightly to his ear as he laughed at something his girlfriend, Frankie, was telling him. He'd been missing for quite some time and I figured he'd run and hid in some broom cupboard for some privacy. It wouldn't be very fair for me to disturb him.

Harry and Izzy were sitting alone together in the very back seats of the hall. I'd passed them with my schoolbooks as they giggled and whispered in each others ears. It was so cute it was almost disgusting, actually. But I knew Tom and I were probably worse, so I mastered myself and passed absolutely no judgment.

I just needed Tom to finish with his set up and then _we _could be cute and disgusting.

"You haven't untangled them yet? Seriously, dear, what _have _you been doing? We needed those cables nearly twenty minutes ago! Oh just – please hurry, all right? Otherwise we can't finish Tom and Danny's guitars and then that'll put Dougie and Harry behind and – oh gosh, I'm rambling, aren't I? Sorry, Val… but… get them to me ASAP, okay?" Jeff's voice met my ears once again from behind the long black curtain that ran from ceiling to floor on the left side of the stage. I frowned, unused to the stressful and anxious tone in his voice. And there was a small part of me that felt strangely protective of the young Valerie girl. I remembered her sitting uncomfortably on the couch, looking nervous and tense. It was like I was listening to someone yell at a very innocent puppy.

"Hey, is there anything I can help with?" I asked as I jumped from my seat and made my way behind the curtain. Both Valerie and Jeff looked over at me with shock and curiosity shining clearly on their faces.

"What? Oh no, Love. You don't have to do anything – that would be silly. You're a guest-"

"Please, I really don't mind at all. I think I might go crazy if I have to read anything more about ancient Greece," I laughed casually, trying to alter their reactions to my presence. Their staring was slightly awkward.

Jeff curiously looked me over one last time before a happy smile swept over his face. "I completely understand. The waiting is one of the worst parts of being on tour!"

"So do you want my help with the cables? I'm not really sure how to hook them up to anything or what they're even for, but I'm pretty good at untangling things," I joked lightly, smiling down at Valerie who was sitting on the ground surrounded by orange and black cables with an extremely overwhelmed look on her face.

"Oh no, I'll be fine-" she spoke quickly, her voice very mouse like and quiet. Her eyes stayed focused on the cables before her.

"Really, it's no trouble at all. It's the least I can do," I spoke quickly, taking a seat a few feet away from her and pulling a lump of the pile towards me. Jeff seemed hesitant at first as he bit his lip watching us, but after a few seconds of internal debating he seemed to realize that I wasn't going to move.

"All right – well you two have fun. Let me know when those are untangled, all right? We've really got to find a better way of storing them. I swear, they get more and more knotted at every gig we go to…" he trailed off, talking to himself as he walked away to survey the rest of the crew's work. I laughed lightly. He was certainly an interesting character.

With his absence Valerie and I sat completely alone with only the sounds of the cables sliding through our fingers. I wanted to make her feel comfortable – she looked like she wanted to be anywhere but near me. Maybe she had serious socialization issues. Maybe she just didn't like people.

"So, Valerie… um…-" before I could even get my first sentence out I was interrupted by a large hand landing heavily on top of my head and messing my hair about into an unruly mess. My eyes widened in surprise as I turned around to see Danny smiling at me mischievously. His other hand had gone to Valerie's head and had messed her hair up in the same way as mine. Her cheeks had gone firetruck red.

"What are you two lovely ladies up to? Untangling some wires, I see," Danny mused as he plopped down beside me, grinning like an eager school boy.

"Yeah, before you came along and decided to harass us," I remarked as I tired to straighten out my hair.

"Harass? I did no such thing!" Danny grinned, winking over at Valerie before elbowing my arm lightly. "Nah, I was just messing about. I'm supposed to be on a potty break right now. Something funny is going on with my guitar and if I have to hear anymore audio feedback I'll scream," he confessed, trying to win me over.

"Oh really? And don't you think that maybe you should go help Tom out? You kind of did just leave him to deal with the mess all by himself," I replied, trying to remind him of his responsibilities.

And I just didn't like the thought of Tom having to deal with all of Danny's problems.

"I could go help him out..." Valerie whispered, grabbing our attention away from the wires.

"What? Oh no, you don't have to. You've got to keep going with this cables. Don't worry – I'll go back," Danny tried to reassure her, smiling kindly at her once again. The deep blush fluttered back across her cheeks as her eyes fell back onto the chords in her hands.

There was something there. I didn't know what, but I knew I had to find out. This girl – this shy, insecure girl, had something much larger and powerful inside her just dying to come out. What was it that made her blush so much? My thoughts could only return to Danny; my stupid brother and his ridiculous skills with the ladies. He had to have had some hold over her that made her this quiet and shy around me. Why else would she bite her lip so nervously?

I was determined to find out.

"Anyway, so Valerie, or do you prefer Val? Tell me about yourself. Where are you from?" I asked, turning my attention away from Danny to focus solely on her.

"Um... London... with Frank... we lived together and he was able to get me a job on tour..." She mumbled out in her little mousey voice, glancing up and meeting my eyes only once before her eyes flickered over to Danny and then back down onto the wires she had in her hands.

"Cool – I love London. Did you have a boyfriend back home?" I asked, skipping right to the point.

Valerie's cheeks began to flare bright red again, a trait I noticed she did quite a lot, before she shook her head silently.

"Oh really? I'm sure you can meet someone great on tour. Tom and Danny have both told me about all the cool people they meet," I encouraged, earning an odd look from Danny. He had no idea where I was going with this conversation, but that was okay. He was normally slow on the up-take.

"Yo! Danny! Get back in here!" My interrogation was interrupted by Tom's playfully angry voice echoing throughout the hall. I spun around in my seat on the ground to see him standing at the very top of the hall with his hands on his hips and a comical scowl on his face.

"Ah! Looks like I've got to go, girls! See you in a bit!" Danny grinned, realizing that he'd been caught sneaking out. He stood up from his spot beside me, grinned down at Valerie one last time before jumping off the stage and running towards Tom who had started rolling his eyes before his friend was even halfway down the isle. My eyes met Tom's, held his gaze for a few optimistic moments, and then broke away as he and my brother exited the room.

"You and Tom are cute together," I heard Valerie's quiet voice comment from behind me. I spun around, slightly shocked that she'd randomly offered up the information, but took the compliment with pleasure.

"Thanks. I don't know what I'd do without him," I admitted honestly.

"I know what you mean," she whispered, her eyes meeting mine before looking at the door Danny had just exited out of.

I grinned quietly to myself, quite sure that I was witnessing a possible future relationship in the making. Danny and Val – could I do it?

I watched as her eyes stared at the door for a few more seconds before she gave a deep sigh and returned back to her work.

Yes. I definitely _could._

**Meg – **Haha yeah, sorry it took so freaking long. I'm glad that this story brings happiness to your life. I promise not to go so AWOL again. My suckiness will over power and totally ruin everything lmao. Anyway, thanks!

**Ash – **Yeah, I totally apologize for basically walking of the face of the Earth! But I'm back in business and there will be much more Tom/Emily coming your way =] I just needed a good slap to the face haha. Anyway, thanks for reviewing! Peace lovely!

**Younggryffindor – **Haha I'm glad to BE back! I honestly hate myself for taking so long! I just did one of my BIGGEST pet peeves on fanfiction. So I'm back for good – no more massive waits lol. Anyway, I'm glad you liked it! I thought it'd be nice to give a fluffy chapter after being on a basic hiatus lmao. Thanks again lovely! Peace =]

**TisBeKiko – **Hahah yup! I'm back in action and refuse to go another three months without updating again. That was horrible of me! Haha, but yeah I LOVE the glow-in-the-dark stars too. I figured I needed something adorable and it worked perfectly. Glad you liked it! Peace love =]

**mcflyXlove – **Haha glad you liked it! Tom is going to be an unbelievable cutie in this story – that's for sure! Anyway, thank you for reviewing and being awesome! Peace =]


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry this was a tad bit later than it should've gone up. But at least it's HERE!**

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"You guys did great! That was totally wicked!" I heard myself screaming as I ran across the back stage and enveloped a very sweaty Tom in an excited hug. He wrapped his arms around my waist and spun me in a small, tight circle. The world twirled around in front of my eyes and I squealed, taken off guard by the blur of my surroundings.

"Thank you! That was definitely one of our best all tour! Did you hear that crowd? Epic!" Danny was saying as Tom gently placed me back on the floor and took my hand, leading the way out of the auditorium and to the dressing room. My heart was pounding sporadically like I had just been the one putting on the concert. If a band could have that kind of affect on person, it _had_ to have been a good show.

"A gig _that _good deserves an after party! What do you guys say? Know any pubs near here?" Dougie piped up, looking at Danny for some sort of guidance. Danny knew of a bar in every town; he could have had a very good career in bar hopping.

"I don't know if I'm up for an all-nighter tonight guys. That show exhausted me. I think I'm just going to head back to the hotel," Tom spoke up, biting his lip regrettably. My heart tugged in my chest, not liking the idea of separating from him.

"Oh, I'll stay behind with you then," I quickly spoke up, relieving the discomfort.

"You don't have to do that, Em. Go out and have some fun – I'm just going to crash once I get in the room anyways," Tom chuckled, squeezing my fingers reassuringly.

"I don't mind at all – I'm exhausted too. We'll see you guys tomorrow, okay?" I turned to the rest of the group, finalizing my decision.

"All right... hey, you two, separate rooms, okay?" Danny called over his shoulder as Dougie and Harry tried to push him towards the exit.

"Yeah, yeah, sure whatever. See you!" I called, rolling my eyes as Tom laughed and swung his arm around my shoulders. The last glimpse I got of Danny before he was forcefully pushed through the door was his frustrated frown. I hoped Dougie and Harry would sort his resentment out with a nice beer or two.

Tom and I made our way to the hotel and checked ourselves in. Fletch had set it up so that everyone would have their own room. The young and beautiful receptionist handed us two silver room keys before directing us to the top floor.

"This is the _life_. How come I've never gone along with Danny on tour before or something? Sleeping in fancy hotels, eating whatever comes my way, going to concerts for free, and partying all night? How come you guys don't tour year round?" I laughed as we entered the elevator, stuffing my key in my pocket.

"Don't get too ahead of yourself. You have yet to actually party _and _you've got a butt-load of school work to do," Tom reminded me, successfully bringing my mood down.

"Wow. Thanks Mr. Buzzkill. How else would you like to rain on my parade tonight?"

Tom chuckled before slinging an arm around my shoulders again and rolling his eyes, "Fine. In all honesty, I would go on tour until the day I died if it was possible. It's fantastic – it's everything you so nicely pointed out, and more. I get to hear fans sing my lyrics, _love _my songs, it's mind blowing," Tom admitted as the lift reached out floor. "But I couldn't do it every day forever. I would miss out on so much."

"Miss out? On what? Not living in... freaking beautiful hotel rooms?" I asked as my jaw hit the floor. Tom had opened the door to his room to reveal a suit so perfect it could be on the travel channel. It was one of those hotel rooms that you see in ads or on TV and think 'Oh I could never afford that. But it looks so luscious...' before going back to finishing your crossword or something.

"Okay, the hotel rooms are a perk, that's true," Tom laughed as we shut the door behind us. He quickly made his way over to the king sized bed and flopped face-first onto it's neatly made covers.

"Careful. You're going to knock the _complimentary chocolates _on the floor," I warned him, going to the pillows and placing the small chocolates on the bedside table for later.

On second though, I could eat them now...

"Yeah, I don't know what you're talking about. This really is the life," I stated as the warm milk chocolate melted around my tongue. It was possibly the best morsel of chocolate I'd ever tasted.

Tom flipped over onto his stomach, reached around my hips and took the other chocolate off of the table. After he popped it into his mouth he reached over again and pulled me onto the bed with him, placing himself perfectly for me to curl up next to as he soothingly traced his hand across my back.

"When I'm on tour, I love it. But I'm constantly thinking about life at home – how my family's doing, how _you're _doing. Sometimes phone calls aren't enough. You know that," he explained, reminding me about the lonely nights I'd spent at home after we'd talk on the phone. I frowned as I recalled the emptiness I'd felt in my chest, growing larger and heavier with every day that had gone by.

"Tour can be fantastic, but it can get really lonely, too," Tom yawned, rolling onto his side and hugging me closer to him as his eyes started to close.

"I think I can help with that," I whispered, kissing him lightly as I curled closer into him. A small, pleased smile crept onto his face before we both drifted off into a pleasant and well deserved sleep.

I was awakened by a strong glare burning my eyelids. I squinted as my mind continued to whirl around in a dream-like state. The glare was pouring in through the windows that we forgot to pull the drapes over. The sun was slapping me in the face, way too happy and bright for my liking.

Tom was still sleeping, his back to the windows and his arms wrapped tightly around me. Every part of my being prayed that Danny hadn't checked in on me when he and the rest of the crew had returned from their nightly adventure. Him finding me in Tom's room would not be a pleasant start to the day.

The clock on the bedside table read just passed nine o'clock in the morning, making me wonder what time we all had to get back on the road. Where were we anyway? I'd never bothered to find out.

"What're you thinking about?" Tom mumbled from my side, his voice groggy and sounding like he'd just woken up.

"Hm?" His question caught me off guard.

"You've got that look on your face. The confused look." His eyes were still closed, so how on earth could he see my face?

"I was trying to figure out where we are. I met you guys in Reading... but I've got no idea where we went from there," I explained as I tried to mentally draw up a geological map of the UK behind my eyelids. It wasn't working out too well.

"Hm... I don't really know either. Ask Valerie or something. She usually knows where we are," Tom suggested, his eyes still shut.

My mind suddenly remembered my theory relating to the shy Valerie. I couldn't believe I forgot to share it with Tom. "Have you ever wondered if Valerie and Danny would make a cute couple?" I asked, curious.

That got his eyes to open.

"What? Valerie – the most introverted person in the world with Danny – the loudest, most outgoing person you'll ever meet? No, can't say the thought ever crossed my mind," Tom laughed, looking at me as if I was insane.

"Well remember yesterday when you had to come find Danny during the sound check and he was procrastinating with Valerie and me? I saw sparks; connections. I saw possibilities," I grinned, thinking about the match making.

"Did you really?" He seemed to be humoring me.

"Yes, in fact I did. To my highly trained eye it looks as though she might've had the hots for him for some time now, and you know Danny enough to know that if it's a girl, he's interested."

"So what are you proposing? You want to pull a match-maker?" Tom asked, quirking an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Well I could give it a shot. Do you think there's a possibility it could work?" I did want his opinion after all.

"I think with a lot, _a lot _of work, on both their ends, there _could _be something there," Tom agreed propping his head up on his arm as he watched my face while I started calculating in my head.

"That's exactly what I thought. Maybe if I sit down with Valerie and try to... I don't know... open her up a bit? Maybe show her that there's nothing to be scared of? We're all nice people here. And maybe if I drop a hint with Danny about her... well he's usually very good about adjusting himself for certain girls. He could be good for her," at this point I was just thinking aloud, not really talking to Tom at all.

"Sounds good. But _first _I think we should sneak you out of here so Danny doesn't find us and kill you before you can put your beautiful match-making skills to work," Tom chuckled, patting my hand before he sat up. I groaned like a child not wanting to leave the park.

"But I don't want to go..." I complained as I stood up, wrapping my arms around his shoulders. A true Tom smile broke out across his face as his arms encircled my waist and his forehead rested against my own. His eyes were so light and deep, like I could keep looking into them forever and never reach the end.

Right before he kissed me a knock sharply sounded on the door. We broke apart, startled.

"Who is it?" Tom called, glancing over at me with worry etched into his face.

_"Valerie... Tom, you're um... Fletch needs you..." _Valerie's small voice called back from the other side of the door, almost too quiet for us to hear. Tom sighed in relief as he opened the door and smiled politely down at her.

"Did he say what for?" Tom asked as Val stood on the threshold, her hands clasped in front of her as she looked at her feet.

"Um... not really... he was kind of vague... His room is number 248," she informed him, looking up to catch his gaze before her eyes fell onto me. She blushed harder.

"All right, I'll be right back. You can hang out here if you want to with Emily, or are you going back to your room to get ready?" Tom looked over at me as he voiced his question, though I was completely aware of the perfect opportunity he'd just set me up with to talk to Valerie. I knew I liked him for some reason.

"I was thinking I'd just hang out here for a bit. You're welcome to stay with me, if you want. I've heard that you're the only one who actually remembers what town we're in and I could definitely do with some reminding," I chuckled, glancing at Tom as he winked and exited the room, leaving Valerie and I on our own.

"Oh, yeah, right now we're in Oxford and we're heading to North Hampton today. We're supposed to leave around noon," she answered, sounding very formal and on top of things.

"How do you remember all that stuff? I need to learn your technique," I laughed lightheartedly trying to help her feel less tense.

"Well... it's a bit weird..." Val admitted, biting her lip as she blushed again. I frowned, unable to predict her answer. What could it be to make her this embarrassed?

"Go on, it can't be that bad," I smiled, sitting back down on the bed.

"Well... I memorized the tour dates back at the beginning of tour. I was just so excited to actually be going that I got ahead of myself. Part of me wanted to never forget a second of it so I made sure to remember everything-" she stopped herself as her eyes grew wide.

"That's not that weird," I tried to assure her, lying slightly. "I suppose everyone can get a little excited. It can't be bad to feel happy," I smiled and watched as she visibly became less tense. She pulled her head up and met my gaze as she took a seat on the couch that was facing the bed. Her movements were very precise, as though she was thinking out each step before she took it. It looked almost sterile.

"So, why were you so excited anyway? Were you happy to be working with your cousin?" I asked, trying to keep the ball rolling.

"Yeah, but I was also a fan of McFly before I started working for them. Being offered this job was almost like a dream come true..." she almost seemed ashamed to be admitting it.

"That's cool. I totally understand. If my favorite band offered me a job to go on tour with them, I'd probably freak out too," I tried to reassure her. "Did you go out with the guys last night? Or did you crash like us too?" I hoped that maybe changing the subject would get us closer to Danny-related things.

"I went with them, but more as a babysitter. They tend to become very disoriented once they get intoxicated."

"Ha ha, I know exactly what you mean," I laughed as memories of Danny's drunken acts of stupidity flooded my mind. "You've got a tough job. I hope they pay you really well."

"Believe me, just being able to work with them is pay enough," she smiled, her skin turning a deep red again as if she'd said too much.

"They're lucky to have such a devoted employee and friend. I know that Tom and Danny have both said that you're really helpful," I spoke lightly with a slight implication to my tone. Hopefully she would pick up on my subtle hint.

"... Really?" She asked, looking amazed. I smiled at her, trying to compel my honesty. It was obvious that my words were having some kind of an affect on her.

"Yeah. I mean, they've both said that you're quite shy, but you work very well and you never argue with the others. Did you think they didn't like you or something?" I joked, slightly pleased that she seemed to be a bit more outspoken. Maybe all she needed to hear was that people appreciated her.

"No... it's just... well, working so close to... _them _has been slightly, um, nerve-racking. I want to do everything right so I can... you know, impress them..." she was blushing again, but at least we were getting farther.

"Yeah, I get it. But they're already impressed with you. More than impressed with you really; you've got no reason to be nervous around them. I know Danny wouldn't mind getting to know you better-" before I could finish my sentence, another series of quick knocks sounded on the door, interrupting our conversation.

I got up from the bed and pull the door back from the frame, wondering if Tom had forgotten his key only to find my older brother standing there with a not-so-pleased, hungover look on his face.

"Morning, Dan. You look splendid," I tried to start off light hoping to win him over easily.

"You're in the wrong room and I've got a headache. Those two things together aren't very good. Where's Tom?" He asked, glowering at me slightly before he looked around my shoulder carefully.

"Fletch needed him for something. Val's here with me," I explained as Danny invited himself in and slumped down on the bed. He groaned as he covered his eyes with his hands, shielding his face from the intruding sunlight.

"I didn't know Fletch needed to talk to him... Ugh, how could you let me drink so much last night, Val? I swear I'm never getting drunk again," he continued to moan as he pulled a pillow over his face. I rolled my eyes as I sat down next to him, watching Valerie's reaction carefully.

"You say that every time you drink, Dan," I pointed out.

"Yeah, but I mean it this time," he argued back.

"So, would you like me to keep you sober after the concert tonight, then?" Valerie asked, her tone disbelieving. My heart swelled almost like a proud mother as she spoke. Danny sat up a little, letting the pillow fall from his face to his chest as he looked Valerie over.

"Well... maybe not _sober_. Let me have like... one or two," he grinned at her, probably liking the idea of someone else being responsible for his drinking.

"You need to learn some self-preservation instead of relying on someone else to hold your alcohol for you," I laughed, hitting his knee lightly before Tom's door swung open to reveal my boyfriend looking tired and confused. Once he noticed Danny on the bed next to me, his eyes widened in surprise.

"Um, hello everyone," he said monotonously, meeting my eye and mouthing _'are we in trouble?' _I quickly shook my head and watched as he visibly relaxed.

"Hey, what did Fletch want?" I asked, scooting over on the bed to make room for him.

"Nothing at all. I knocked on his door for like a minute before he finally answered looking like he'd just woken up..." Tom looked over at Valerie, confused.

"Really? He'd sent me a text to get you... maybe I got it late or something..." Valerie blushed, making me frown. I had a lot of work ahead of me.

"It's no big deal. I need to get ready anyway, so don't worry about it. It was fun waking Fletch up for a change," Tom grinned, soothing her.

I smiled, knowing fully well that he'd probably just initiated her first calm welcome to the group. Valerie the Shy would be no more, and maybe my match-making skills would really come in handy after all.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

**Enchantedx - **Oh you're Mariam? You left one of the SWEETEST reviews that I've ever gotten! I was so upset that it was under an anonymous name and that I couldn't thank you properly haha. But seriously, I "AWWW"ed out loud when I read it! Very kind! But anyway, I'm glad you're so interested in the story - keep reading because I've got BIG plans for this one haha. And yes! I'll definitely message you if I get stuck or anything - I always love getting second opinions or working with someone to get ideas flowing. Thank you so much! Peace lovely =]

**TisBeKiko – **Hahah yeah I do remember our conversation about your Tom/Danny debate. And I kind of love that this story is influencing it haha. I'm more of a Tom/Dougie girl myself but I totally get the Danny thing. He was my favorite for quite some time XD anyway, thanks lovely!

**Meg - **Don't be sorry at all dear! I have no issue with reviews haha. I mean, I LOVE hearing from my readers but I love getting messages or tweets on twitter too, so don't feel bad about taking time to get here. And I'm extremely jealous that you were in Costa Rica - must've been wonderful! But anyway, the whole Danny-Amanda-Valerie thing will be VERY interesting as the story goes along. I have some fun plans put in place for them, and hopefully you'll enjoy it! Thanks love!

**Ashh - **Aw thank you lovely! That is so kind of you to say! I absolutely love writing and I absolutely love McFly so I thought combining them together would be a good idea haha. Sorry this took a little extra time to get up - hope you enjoy it dear! Peace =]


	8. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hi everyone...

Unfortunately I have some bad news. This story is going on a temporary/permanent hiatus until further notice. It's not that I didn't have a plan for this story (I had ALL of the chapters planned out in fact) but I just lost the spark/passion for it. It was like a chore to actually sit down and right it.

Instead, I have started a new fiction. As of right now (7/14/10) it's not posted, but it should be up within the next week. It's going to be a Danny Jones fiction and it'll be called The Girl of His Dreams. Keep an eye out for it!

Sorry if I let any of you lovely readers down.

Peace-  
Ringoisastarr


End file.
